1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a music playing program and a music playing apparatus, and more particularly, to a storage medium storing a music playing program and a music playing apparatus for making a player perform an input to music to perform a playing operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
A game apparatus which is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-205174) is a game apparatus which makes a user (a player) perform a button operation at a predetermined timing thereby to play a piece of music. In the game apparatus, an operation position indicator and a note indicator are displayed on a screen, and the note indicator moves on the screen. In the case where the player performs an input with respect to a predetermined button at a timing when the note indicator comes to the position of the operation position indicator, the game apparatus outputs a predetermined sound. The note indicators are displayed in sequence, each note indicator passes through the position of the operation position indicator at a predetermined timing. Thus, the player performs an input at an appropriate timing when each note indicator comes to the position of the operation position indicator, thereby causing the game apparatus to output a sequence of sounds (a melody).
In the above game apparatus, unless the player performs an input at a predetermined timing, namely, at a timing when the note indicator comes to the position of the operation position indicator, a sound is not outputted. Thus, in the above game apparatus, an operation to be performed by the player is only an operation of pressing a predetermined button at a predetermined timing. In addition, even when the player precisely performs an input, only a predetermined melody is outputted. Thus, in the conventional music playing game, only a predetermined melody is outputted by performing a predetermined operation. For example, the player cannot play a piece of music so as to arrange a predetermined melody by freely performing a playing operation. As described above, in the conventional music playing game, a degree of freedom for the player to play a piece of music is small, and the fun of the game is low.